My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by FairyTailxoLove
Summary: Levy gave him a blatant stare. "So you're telling me that you're first kiss was...special?". Gajeel coughed, his face a little red. "I've...err...never kissed anyone before." One-Shot! GaLe; Read and Review! Rated T because Gajeel can be a potty mouth.


**Disclaimer: There is no way that I own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be married, and they would have a gazillion babies. GIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHI.**

_With a slow, deliberate movement, he pulled off her hair tie, allowing her soft hair to cascade around her shoulders. She blinked, her luminous eyes wide and innocent; her lips unconsciously parted. His eyes dropped down to those full pink lips, hungrily drinking in the mere sight of them. He lifted a shaky finger to trace those plush lips, as a shiver ran pleasantly down her spine. Her breathing hitched as he drew her to him._

"_I…uhmm…I've never done this before…" She trailed off uncertainly as he gently shushed her._

"_You don't have any idea how long I've waited for this. For you…" He slowly lowered his mouth onto hers and she tentatively followed. Warmth flooded her all the way down to her toes, as she lazily closed her eyes. It was her first kiss…and it was beautiful._

Levy McGarden closed her book, sighing dreamily. She loved to read about those books, regardless of the fact that her favorite genre was horror and adventure.

"Oi! Shrimp! What's with that weird face?" Gajeel Redfox plopped ungracefully onto the chair next to her, making a face.

"_Hmmm_?" She replied back vaguely, still staring off into space.

"Tch." Gajeel reached for her abandoned book, scanned the cover and scoffed.

"'_My First Kiss'? _That book is for idiots."

Levy, abruptly brought back to reality, sat up straight with a flush on her face. She snatched her book back, cradling it against herself.

"Gajeel, you baka! First Kiss stories are amazing! Not that you'd ever know…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Shorty?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Like you would know the importance of a first kiss. It's so…intimate. Your first kiss was probably with some biker chick you met at a bar, who would have like 80 piercings." She puffed out her cheeks, her voice giving way to something that sounded like envy and resentment,

"All you guys care about it sex. Is it really that bad if I get the slightest bit of hope from reading these books?"

Gajeel spluttered his drink across the table, gaping at the sulking Levy.

"Not all guys are like that." He murmured, wincing. Given his reputation and appearance, he probably looked like the King of _those_ guys. Levy gave him a blatant stare.

"So you're telling me that you're first kiss was…_special_?"

Gajeel coughed, looking away from her prying eyes. His face began to feel a little too warm.

"I've…err…never…ya know, kissed anyone before."

Glancing at her stunned face, he hastily added, "And don't you dare tell Salamander!"

Levy shook her head quickly, her blue locks flying around her face. She looked flustered, her eyes wide as moons.

"Don't tell me that you've never been…_intimate_?"

Gajeel snorted, grinning at the bluenette's tomato red face.

"Of course I have, Shorty. I have needs, you know. It's just that Metalicana always talked about bonds and mates…a kiss seems like the best way to seal the deal." He narrowed his eyes after a second thought. "Why? _Have you_?"

"N-no! Never." She shook her head again, more firmly this time.

"What are you waiting for, Shrimp?" He stared at her, his poker face giving way to curiosity. Levy grimaced, responding in a tiny voice.

"No one's come along."

Gajeel laughed, chuckling in disbelief. _How could no one approach this girl?_ Gajeel thought. _She's probably bullshitting me._

The petite girl clenched her fists, her eyes blazing. _How dare he laugh at something so personal!_

"Gajeel! What the hell?" She pouted. He momentarily stopped, so he could appraise her pouty face. _Kawaii_…

He reached out to ruffle her hair, a soft smirk on his face.

"My bad, Shrimp. Just hard to believe that you're untouched when you have two dogs trailing you."

Despite the wide smile plastered on her face due to the Dragon Slayer's touch, her eyes narrowed.

"Jet and Dory are my nakamas! Basically, they're my brothers. There's nothing romantic going on there." Her eyes dropped to her book, and she sighed wistfully.

Gajeel drew back, an eyebrow raised.

"You know, Shrimp. It's not always like those dumbass books you read. It doesn't have to be all hearts and flowers. Sometimes, the person you love most is the person you though you'd love last."

The bluenette looked up at the sound of his serious tone, coming face to face with those oh-so familiar intense red eyes.

_Oh my Mavis. Oh my Mavis. He knows! He knows! What if Lu-chan told him about my crush? No…she wouldn't do that. Am I that see-through? Be cool, Levy. You're smart. Use your head. Don't say anything stupid._ Emotions flickered across the girls face, as she bit her lip in contemplation.

"Uhhh…" _Say something, dammit! _"When you joined Fairy Tail, I thought that you were the one I'd love last." She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, her chocolate eyes widening at what she just implied.

Gajeel didn't move a muscle; he just sat there, staring at the cute Fairy.

"I…I have to go. Bye!" She hurriedly slung on her satchel, scampering to pick up her heavy books. She turned to leave, her mind in a whirl, when she felt a steady hand clamp on her bare shoulder.

She was forcefully turned around, coming face to face—or face to stomach given the ridiculous height difference—with Gajeel. He picked her up by the scruff of her dress, as her legs began to flail.

"G-Gajeel! Let me down!" She squeaked, gripping her precious books.

She tilted her face up to see him, preparing to give him a full blast of her infamous puppy eyes, when she felt his lips roughly close around her own. Her eyes popped open, as she was held a few feet above the ground, her lips being ground by his.

She slowly closed her eyes, kissing back with inexperienced timidness. He was so…dominate. He had a masculine, comforting scent in which Levy inhaled, making her deliriously happy; this scent of this troubled man was her drug. Soon, he firmly pulled at her bruised lower lip, which caused her to gasp, thus, making her drop her heavy books onto his foot.

"FUCK!" He winced, trying to cover up the pain of his throbbing foot. _How the hell are those things so powerful?_ He scowled at Levy accusingly, to which she grinned shakily.

"The person you love most is the one that you thought you'd love last, right?" She quoted him.

He rolled his eyes, setting her down.

"Right."

"Wait a sec…Now that you've kissed me…am I considered your mate?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want to be."

Before she could speak, he carried on talking.

"But why don't we take this slow? That kiss was pretty hot. I want to test out everything else you can do, Shrimp. Gihihi." He sent her a lecherous grin, to which she paled, and then blushed full force at.

"Gajeel, you baka." She murmured, leaning against him. She discreetly took his hand as they walked out the Guild.

Not far away sat Jet, Droy, Mirajane and other guild members—who had witnessed the whole interaction. They just sat there, with their jaws slack.

"…What the hell just happened?"

**AN: Yes, yes. This was VERY RUSHED. What do you get when you re-read all the GaLe parts in the manga late at night, when you're half asleep? The answer is: THIS! But any-who…can you guys spare a review? That's right…I'm a review whore. I thrive off reviews. Heeelppp meee! Okay…you can obviously tell that I'm still half asleep…I'm going to stop talking now…I mean writing…Yeah….Please review! :D**

**-FairyTailxoLove**


End file.
